ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Gang Issue 1
Overview Our Gang # 1 was the first issue in Walt Kelly's Our Gang Comic Book series. The issue was first released by Dell Comics in 1942. The Our Gang material for the book is covered for ten pages. Main Characters * Buckwheat Thomas * Froggy Laughlin * Janet Burston * Mickey Gubitosi * Spanky McFarland Supporting Characters * Feeney * Ham * Iggy * Mr. Johnson, the junkman The Story Plot: The gang hold a club meeting to figure out a place to play baseball. Mickey remembers an old vacant lot that would be the perfect area. All the kids have to do is get rid of the junk covering the lot. Gas House Gang leader Feeney is caught spying on the kids. After Our Gang beat up the "old Gas-Houser", Feeney decides to get revenge. Mickey arrives at the lot the next day and discovers that twice as much junk on the lot as there was the day before. Junkman Mr. Johnson tells the kids that the junk is good for metal scrap for ammuntion factories, and he agrees to buy all of it. Meanwhile, the Gas House Gang are angry at the Our Gang kids. It turns out that the junk on the lot belongs to them. Gas Houser Iggy spies on the gang's meeting, and learns that they plan to use the $10.00 Mr. Johnson gave them for the Red Cross. Mishearing their plan, Iggy thinks that the gang plan to give the money to "some guy named Red Krause". The Gas House Kids plan on stealing the money from Froggy, who was elected to personally take the money to the Red Cross. Our Gang soon cat on to the Gas Housers' scheme, and plan to teach them a lesson. Buckwheat throws a tomatoe at Feeney, who chases Buckwheat all the way back to the Our Gang clubhouse. The gang get their money back, while Feeney quickly learns what they really wanted the money for. Feeling it's a good cause, he joins the gang in delivering the money to the Red Cross. Quotes * "You're out of order, Froggy!" - Spanky * "What d'ya mean I'm out of order? Mickey's head is out of order!" - Froggy * "Hey, Spanky! The diamond's covered with twice the amount of junk that we took off! Looks like the Gas House Gang's work!" - Mickey (on the phone) * "Oh, yeah? Well that's swell-that's good! Get the gang and meet me there in half an hour." - Spanky (on the phone distracted with a mouthful of food). * "-And when I told Spanky, he said 'thats good!'. Can you imagine that?" - Mickey (to Froggy later that day) * "On to the Red Cross!" - Feeney * "Feeney keeps an eye out for mo' robbers an' we keeps an eye on Feeney" - Buckwheat (to Janet) Notes/Trivia: * Re-released in the book "Our Gang Vol. 1". Sequence * Previous Issue: * Next Issue: Our Gang # 2 Category:Our Gang Comics